


Safe

by SCSweetDude16



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney Princesses
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, Disney, cinderella 2015 - Freeform, kitella - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCSweetDude16/pseuds/SCSweetDude16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella has to help bring Kit back after he is held captive by the King of Zaragosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

            Ella raced through the halls of the palace toward the Parliamentary Chamber. She knew that’s where the Grand Duke, the previous Captain of the Guard, was. He had become the new King’s right hand when the previous Grand Duke was banished from the county. He and Kit had left the country to go to the Zaragosa. The king of Zaragosa, King Lerrone, had reprimanded Kit for marrying a commoner instead of his daughter, Princess Chelina, and threatened to break a 100 year old treaty that provided Ella and Kit’s country with many goods. Ella had received word that things had not gone well and that the Duke had rode back without Kit.

 The Duke looked at Ella as she entered in to the room. He was talking with the new Captain of the Guard. The Captain was also hurt, but to a lesser degree. She had been so worried the last couple of days. She saw that he was hurt badly. He had bruises on his face and he was covered in dirt and blood. Ella almost burst in to tears at the sight.

            “Duke,” she said softly, “You’re injured.”

            “It’s nothing Your Highness,” He said with a small smile, “It looks worse than it feels.”

            “Where is Kit?”

            The smile left the Dukes face as he looked toward the ground. “The King was taken by rebels of Zaragosa madam.”  He looked up, regret and sorrow plaguing his dark features. “I’m so sorry Ella,”

            The news sent Ella over the edge and tears streamed down her face as she sunk to the ground. The Duke came over to her to and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. Ella let herself cry. She had held it in for weeks and she could no longer do so. She had worried about her husband and their countrymen that had gone with them, but she had tried to hold on to hope as she always did. In this moment though, it was gone.

“We will find him my Queen. I came back to replenish our supplies and expand our forces so we can bring him home.” He said as he helped Ella to her feet.

            “I must go with you.” Ella said as soon as the realization occurred.

            “We cannot put you in that danger your majesty, you must stay here and stay safe.” The captain said as his dark features turned to panic as he looked to the Duke for support.

            “He is right,” the Duke agreed, “with Kit in their hands we need you here looking after the kingdom and safe.”

            “I will go to find him Duke. It is my fault he was there in the first place.” She said with a gentle force.

            “Your Highness-” the Duke began to argue.

            “I am adamant on this I swear. I will trust you to look after the Kingdom and recover while I ride to Zaragosa with the Captain.”

            “Ella,” the Duke said softly.  The Duke had never used her name before, but he did so now with worry overpowering his voice.

            “I am much stronger than I look, and I’m not half bad on a horse,” Ella smiled, “I have to do this. Kit is in danger and it is because he married _me_ , because he loves _me_.”

            “What shall you do then my Queen?” asked the Duke

            “I will ride to Zaragosa and speak with the King, he should know about the rebels and maybe I can soften his anger at Kit’s marrying me.”

            “Okay, but I want you to stay with the Captain. Please listen to him. If anything happened to you, your Majesty, Kit would never forgive me. I’m not sure he’ll forgive me for letting you go to find him,” the Duke said gravely. Ella knew that it was hard for him to against what his best friend and King would have wanted, and she knew she was putting him in a tricky spot. She also knew that he too cared greatly for Kit and wanted him safe at home. Ella felt guilty for putting him in the predicament.

            “I know this is hard for you Duke. I promise I will find him and I will bring him home.”

            “Please just both of you come back in one piece,” the Duke said and he hugged Ella.

            “I promise.” Ella said as they broke away.

            “I will look after her well Duke,” said the young Captain. His dark features were calm and dignified, but Ella say a hint of worry on his face.

            “I expect you to,” replied the Duke.

            Ella rushed to her and Kits chambers and gather her clothes and other necessary items for her journey. She was concerned about Kit and the only thing that kept her from falling apart was her plan to bring him back.

…

 

 

            Ella rode on her horse side by side with the Captain. She rode bareback because she always hated how a saddle felt. She hated the feeling that she was controlling another being. Riding bareback helped her connect with the horse and she felt like they were working together instead her leading. She rode her horse a lot since she was married. Her and Kit would ride to the forest where they met. They would have picnics and talk about the future, such as what they could do to help their kingdom, and having children. They both wanted children but decided they needed to settle in to their roles as King and Queen first. They were both still apprentices after all.

Ella thought a lot about her time with Kit so far on the journey to Zaragosa and worried what the future held for them now. It was a five day journey to the larger kingdom’s castle, and it was across a rough and mountainous terrain. She could tell the Captain was still uneasy about her being with them. They made the journey across the harsh country and the Captain constantly asked Ella if she was okay. She always replied positively because she did not want to be a nuisance. She was grateful for her past giving her the strength and knowledge to survive the tough country. They would ride when it was light and before dark they would find a place to camp and pitch tents. Everyone, including Ella, did their part to set up camp. The work kept her distracted from what was happening to Kit, so nights were the hardest because she would be left alone in her tent to worry.

            They reached the castle of Zaragosa in good time. Ella and the Captain decided that it would be best if they saw the King alone, while the others stayed at camp. They were greeted at the palace gates with civility and not much more. Ella stated who she was and that she would like to speak with King Larrone. The guards took her request and went to the King while her and the soldier. They returned to escort them to the King.

            The palace was twice the size of her and Kit’s with a much more opulent taste. Many gold and marble statues decorated the halls, while gold and purple tapestries lined the walls. Once they reached the meeting chambers. When the entered the King stood up and bowed. Ella reciprocated. He was a tall man with a full figure. His beard and hair were almost completely gray.

            “Hello Queen Ella, welcome to Zaragosa.”

            “Thank you, your Highness. It is a beautiful country. I am sorry I did not come under better circumstances.”

            “I am sorry for that as well, though King Kit did know the risk when he married you instead of my daughter.” He said anger scratching at the surface.

            _Have Courage, Be Kind_ , Ella thought to herself. “I am sorry that our marriage has caused any discontent amongst our kingdoms. It was not meant as a slight to you or the Princess Chelina, it was for love. I cannot apologize for following my heart, but I am sorry that you feel it has done you harm.”

            “We had hoped to marry Chelina to Kit for many years. This was going to combine our kingdoms and cement our alliance. That has seemed to be forgotten.” The King said as his face was becoming red.

            “We have not forgotten Your Majesty. We still look to you for help. We still need your kindness and your support. We still want to honor the alliance.” Ella said with a steady confidence though her hands shook.

            “I cannot help you find your King. I do not know where the rebels took him.” The King stated nonchalantly. Ella could tell this was not the truth. He had more knowledge she could read it on his face, but she knew that he would not say anything else right now. She sent a knowing look to the Captain who also understood the King’s game.

            “I am very distressed to her this,” Ella said shakily thinking of what might be happening to Kit that exact moment. “If you receive any information please find it in your heart to inform me at once.”

            “I will do, your Highness,” said the King with a slight bow.

            “We thank you King,” Ella replied as she curtsied.

            She and the captain were quietly escorted from the castle. They rode far away to be safe from prying eyes and ears.

            “I believe the King has something to do with Kit’s capture,” the Captain stated.

            “I believe so to,” Ella replied. “His hatred for Kit and I is so strong and I do not think we can remedy it.” Ella’s heart started to sink. She had felt that hatred before and she knew that there was no way to fight it.

            “We should ride back to camp, and speak with the soldiers. We do have friends in this country your Highness. I think our next task is to talk with them.”

            “That seems to be our next best option.”

            They rode back to camp. Ella wanted to do something, anything to distract for her meeting with the King. When they reached camp they were met by two soldiers who had a sense of urgency in their address.

            “Your highness, someone has come to speak with you.”

            “We have kept them surrounded by guards as we are not sure if we can trust them.”

            “We will speak to them at once.” Ella said.

She and the Captain reached a large tent that was used by all for meals and to pass the spare time.

“Your Majesty, please stay here. I will meet with the stranger first to make sure they are not a danger.”

Ella agreed and then the Captain entered the tent. Ella waited anxiously. She did not know who had come or why. He came back out a few minutes later with a look of confusion on his face.

            “I believe we may have more information about where the King is.”

            “Can I talk to our guest?” Ella asked.

            “She asked to speak with you so please come in.” The captain gestured toward the tent opening. When she walked into the tent she was stunned by who she saw. It took a minute to realize who she was because she did not look like herself. She wore a very plain red dress and her hair was loosely pulled back into a ribbon. She wore no jewels or crown. Ella only knew by her dark eyes that it was in fact the Princess Chelina.

…

 

 

Ella’s shock read on her face. She could not understand why the Princess would have come to see her.

“You must be surprised to see me Queen Ella.”

“I am.”

“I have come to help. I know where King Kit is and I believe I can help you get him home safely.”

“Why?” Ella asked softly.

“I understand your confusion. My father must have treated you with little civility. I ask your forgiveness on his part. He is set in his beliefs and has little mercy. He believes you and King Kit have wronged him.”

“And you do not?”

“No. I saw how the King looked at you at the ball. When you two married it gave me hope, that maybe I could marry for love as well.”

She was taken back by the Princess’ words and the sincerity which they were spoken. Ella had no idea that she and Kit’s love had such an effect on anyone, especially someone who had once been promised to Kit. Then Ella realized that the Princess Chelina was expected to marry a prince, like Kit was expected to and that seeing someone in a similar situation following their heart must affect her. She also realized that the Princess was going against her father’s wishes, she did not like being the source of turmoil between a family members, but she also wanted Kit back and need help to do so. “Thank you Princess for your kind words and your promise to help. I do not wish to cause you difficulties with your father,” said Ella, “but we do need your help to find Kit.”

            “Do not trouble yourself about my father. He will learn. The best thing I can do for him is to defy him. Then he will see how determined I am to live my own life.”

            “I believe you will do so,” Ella smiled, “How do you know where they keep Kit?”

            “My father ordered his men to follow your King out of the country. Those men took matters in to their own hands and captured the King and took him in to the mountains. I believe they thought it would make my father happy so I am sure my father is also aware where they have taken him.” Princess Chelina said with a flush of shame coming across her face. Ella saw how hurt she was that her father would allow this to happen and it made her more grateful for her kindness.

            “Do you know where in the mountains they keep him?” Ella asked veering the discussion from the Princess’ father.

            “Yes. They keep him in a cave in the Valley. The cave is used by our men to keep shelter when they are in the mountains.”

            “If you are willing, we will need you to take us there.”

            “Of course, Your Highness,” Princess Chelina said with a small bow.

            “Please, call me Ella,” she said with a smile.

…

 

 

            They rode for two days back in to the mountains. The Captain was made even more uneasy having two royal women with him, and not being sure if he could trust one of them. Ella had tried to convince him that the Princess was on their side, but his training had taught him not to trust many people. Ella made sure the Princess was treated with civility and kindness. The Princess was a great companion while they rode through the mountains. Ella enjoyed having another woman to talk to on their journey. Ella could feel a piece of the weight she carried since she had learned of Kit’s capture. It felt good to know she was closer to bringing home.

            Princess Chelina let them know when they were close to the valley. It was a green, a lot longer that it was wide, that sat flat between two overwhelming mountains. It was ironic that it felt like a safe place amongst the dangerous terrain. They stayed up in the mountain a little ways to not be seen and went over their plans.

            “There is the opening to the caves,” Princess Chelina started as they looked a handwritten map that she made to explain how the cave system was arranged. “They are probably keeping in the deep caves to the right of the main opening. There would be too many turns and nooks for the King to flee.”

            “That does seem likely,” the Captain said his eyes focused on the map, “but how do we get through the caves and past the guards. If they see us coming they may kill the King or flee into the mountains themselves.”

            “The only way out is the way in, they cannot flee if we have men at the main entrance. I can go in myself they will not think it so strange that I would come. They may think my father has sent me.”

            “I cannot let you go in there alone,” the Captain said.

            “Me neither,” Ella agreed.

            “Then the best thing to do would be to disguise Ella and some soldiers in traditional Zaragosan clothing. I have an extra clothing with me that we can use so that no one will be expected to rescue the King.”

            Ella and the Captain agreed to the arrangement. The Princess helped Ella into a simple but colorful gown and a beautifully decorated scarf covering her hair and face.  The Captain felt it was best for him to be at the entrance with the rest of the men, and sent on of the best soldiers they had with Ella and Princess Chelina. Chelina dressed him in simple breeches and a colorful tunic that was common for Zaragosan men. They prepared their horses and weapons then headed to the entrance of the cave.

The entrance was daunting, it was four stories high with an arched, slate stone. Princess Chelina led the way in to the cave for Ella and the soldier. Once inside and past the entrance the cave was damp and cool. With torches they all followed the Princess and curved through the caves and chambers. The farther they went the darker and smaller their surroundings became. It felt like a long time to Ella until they say a flickering torch in front of them. A man became visible as they reached the torch. His face turned to shock when he noticed them approaching, and noticed that one of them was the Princess.  

“Princess Chenlina, is that you?” the guard asked confused.

            “My father has asked me to see the captive,” she replied casually.

            “We did not hear you were coming.”  
            “Would you like me to tell my father that,” the Princess said nonchalantly. Ella saw a spark of fear in the guard’s eye.

“No, Your Highness, of course not. I will take you to him at once.”

            The guard led them through the winding caves. Ella’s heart began to race with excitement and fear. They came close to an opening in the caves. They could not see room the opening was in front of but they heard men’s voices. One voice Ella instantly recognized. It was a Kit’s. The voice sounded hoarse and broken. Ella hoped that the guards could not hear her heart pound.

            “Here we are Your Highness,” the guard said. After he talked with one of the few guards watching the opening of the cavernous room he added, “You can go in to see the prisoner. The guards will stay with you.”

            “We need to be alone with the prisoner. My own guard will protect my lady and me.”

            “Princess, he is dange-”

            “I will see him alone,” Princess Chelina asserted with authority.

            “As you wish.”

            The guard went in the opening to the room and came out with the four of the guards who were watching 

            “We will be right outside for you, Your Majesty,” the guard said.

            “Thank you.”

…

 

            Ella, Princess Chelina, and the soldier walked through the opening to the dome shaped room. It was little, dark, and damp. The few scattered torches around cast a dull light throughout the room. Ella searched the room for Kit. To her horror she found him chained up to the wall. He was sitting against the stone and dirt wall, with his head slumped over, and arms above his head where the hung from chains. Ella ran to him. She took off her scarf and lift his face to hers.

            “My Kit,” Ella said tears stinging her eyes.

            “My Queen,” Kit replied. His blue eyes were clouded and confused as if he was not seeing reality.

            “It’s me Kit,” Ella said softly. She embraced her husband and let her tears fall for a moment.

“How did you get here?” He asked coming out of the fog of his mind.

“Never mind that for now, we need to get you out of here.” Ella wiped her eyes and frantically searched here mind for what to do next.

            “We have to get him unchained,” she told the soldier and Princess Chelina.

            “We cannot ask for the key, they will get more suspicious.”

            “Let me take a look,” the soldier said as he walked toward Ella and Kit. He assessed the chains holding the King and finally replied, “There is a weak link in both, and if we put enough pressure against it then we can at least free him from the wall. I’m going to need your help sir,” he directed toward Kit.

            “I will do my best, I don’t have all my strength,” he replied.

            “On my count pull as hard as you can,” the soldier said, “One, two, three,” both men grunted pulling the chain in separate directions and Ella helped pull on the chain at the weak point as Princess Chelina kept watch. Ella noticed that Kit pulled so hard that the cuffs caused his wrists to bleed. They all kept working until Ella found the link open wide enough to get to separate it from the wall. Then they all worked on the other chain and finally it too was able to be separated. Ella helped Kit up, his legs were weak from exhaustion and torture.

            “How are we going to get out of here with him?” Princess Chelina asked.

            “We are going to have to fight our way out,” said the guard, “and hope that there they don’t have more guards around.”

            “I have one extra sword,” the Captain said wondering who would be the most useful with it.

            “I have my own,” Princess Chelina, “I am decent swordsman, I have practiced since I was young.”

            “Here,” the soldier said to Ella, “he cannot fight, but you can,”

            “I’ve learned a little since I’ve been at the castle,”

            “She’s not bad either,” Kit said with a weak smile, “she knocked me on my back once.”

            They all took a deep breath and ran out the opening so the element of surprise could give them the advantage they desperately needed. Ella and Kit worked together letting the Princess and the soldier go first. The guards were caught by surprise and the first couple we knocked down easily. The guards away from the door had more time to assess what happened and attack. There were three and the Princess and the soldier were able to take two. The final guard went directly for Ella and Kit. Ella worked to put Kit behind her and draw her sword. She gave a blow that knocked the guard back a little. He was taken back, but got his wits about him quickly and gave a hard blow to Ella’s shoulder and knocked her to the ground, the guard went to give another blow, but Kit took the sword and began to spare with him. Ella got up and waited for the right moment to lunge at the guard. When she hit him he stumbled enough to let Kit get a hard blow. Ella moved quickly to Kit and helped keep him upright. The adrenaline started to wear off on Kit. They turned to leave with the Princess and the soldier. As they moved Ella felt Kit jerk her back and howl in pain. She turned to see that another guard had stabbed Kit in the back. Ella got the sword from Kit and with adrenaline pumping through her now, she delivered a heavy blow that he did no see coming. Ella ran to Kit’s side and put his arm over his shoulder to steady him. They ran as fast as they could with the Princess and the soldier leading the way through the dark caverns. Ella saw light that meant they had reached the opening she felt relief.

            That relief turned to fear when they all noticed many men were outside the opening waiting for them. Ella noticed that King Lerrone was amongst them and it sent chills down her spine.

            “Where do you think you are taking our prisoner?” King Lerrone asked with a booming voice.

            “Home.” Ella said assertively. She was doing her best to keep Kit upright, but it was becoming harder. She also knew this wound needed to be healed. She gathered the courage she had left and said, “If you wanted peace, you could have it. That is not what you want though, or you would have never taken Kit prisoner. I will not let you ruin our country. I will promise to leave Kit, if you give me your word that he and the country will be safe, and you will honor the treaty.”

            “I will not let him take you away from me,” Kit said his eyes blazing with emotion.

            “I will not let you die because of me,” Ella replied emotion clutching at her throat.

            “Very well, I accept on the condition he will marry my daughter.”  
            Ella was about to reason with Kit so that he would marry the Princess, but then the Princess replied, “I will refuse him father.”

            Everyone looked to Princess Chelina, all in shock. Though knew the Princess’s true feelings about marriage, she did not expect her to speak up now.

            “You have no chose in refusing him,” King Lerrone said.

            “Yes I do, I do not have to be a Princess, I can make my own life without the crown. I refuse to take this King away from his Queen, especially when there is so much love between them.” She retorted with authority that was not to be challenged. Her father was struck speechless by her words, and by her willingness to forfeit her throne.

            “You will let them go father.” The Princess ended. The King looked defeated, and finally replied, “Yes.” He turned to leave with most of his soldiers with him.

            Ella ran to King Leroone, as the soldier with them came over to support Kit. “We will forgive this King, but believe me we will never forget what you have done,” she said as her courage had returned to her. She then turned back to Princess Chelina.

            “I cannot thank you enough,” said Ella too exhausted to show the emotion she felt.

            “I should say the same to you. If there is anything I can do to help you all on your return home please let me know.”

            “Kit will need medical attention, right away.”

            “There is a doctor not far from here, I will send someone to bring him here.”

            The doctor arrived shortly and stitched Kit’s wound. Kit would be find, but he did need rest the doctor said before he left. Ella, Kit and the brave soldier who helped them went on their way to the camp full of their soldiers. As Kit rode on the horse with Ella, he could not help to say, “Every time I feel that you are finally with me, I seem to lose you.” Ella say the truth his smile was trying to hide. “That is because you believe that you could ever lose me, even if we were unable to be together you would still have me.” She kissed Kit on the forehead. He smiled knowing that he would never lose her again. She smiled know that he would soon be safely at home with her, where he belonged.

           


End file.
